Perhaps
by TheEndReaper
Summary: Shunsui Kyoraku was a smart man. Yes. An oblivius one...?
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps

People thought Kyoraku was a stupid, lazy, and a drunk. Which was true, to an extant at least. First off yes he was kinda lazy, and yes he did enjoy alcohol... However Kyoraku Shunsui was not stupid for he had begun to devise a plan to use his faults to win over his lovely Nanao-chan.

It all had started when she became his lieutenant. Kyoraku being a ladies man, and Nanao being a lady naturally he tried to hit on her. But unlike most of the women in the Seireitei it didn't work. No, Nanao rejected him flat out, even hitting him with her massive book when he continued to try and woo her.

Shunsui was confused to say the least because no one had ever really rejected him before. For weeks he just watched her hoping to find a hint to why it didn't work. Maybe he just didn't try the right tactic? Flowers, poems, love letters nothing worked.

Until one day, while secretly fallowing Nanao, he noticed something, Nanao no matter how much she didn't want to couldn't not help someone. It started small, she was leaving for lunch and one of his subordinates asked for help with their paper work. Even though the ninth seat gave a lame excuse for why he couldn't finish it (Nanao clearly didn't buy it) she agreed to help anyway, causing her to completely miss lunch.

Soon after the paperwork was finished Captain Hitsugaya (who had became a captain not more than a week before) came by and asked Nanao to help him find Matsumoto who was off hiding somewhere. And again Nanao sighed and agreed to help.

Nanao helped with the search for another three hours or so and by the time she returned to the office it was late and she still had to do her paperwork (because earlier her time went to doing both Kyoraku's and the ninth seat's work). Nanao worked till well past midnight, went home and still managed to be at the office before her captain.

This was when Kyoraku Shunsui came up with his master plan; he was going to put himself in situations where his lovely Nanao would 'have' to spend time with him. Surely she will fall for him then.

It was time to set his plan into action.

* * *

Ta-Da! I present to you my first chapter story! It's not going to be very long (like 5 chapters maybe?) the first chapter is short but thats just cause its the intro :) Anyway review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoraku was setting plan one "Laziness" in motion. First he went to the office (in the middle of the night of corse) and looked through all of his seemingly unfinished paperwork, taking out a few papers he would absolutely need for the plan to work and throwing away all the others (how important could they possible be?). He then put some blank (important) papers on top of Nanao's desk. Before sneaking away (though there was no one around to see him anyway).

* * *

Early the next morning Nanao came into the office slightly happier than normal because she had done all her paper work the day before. Her mood didn't last, because almost immediately she noticed the papers in the middle of her desk. Much to Nanao's horror they were division reviews the only thing she couldn't just forge her captains name on. Well... At least they aren't due until next week.

Almost like clockwork the second Nanao thought that the situation wasn't that bad Sasakibe came running in looking absolutely frantic.

"Oh Lieutenant Ise!...Thank God!...Your here!" he was gasping for breath like he had just ran a marathon. Nothing good could come of this.

"What's wrong?" Nanao didn't want to ask. She really didn't.

"The division reviews... I put the wrong date on them... I need them by the end of the day or the head will kill me..." he was so out of breath that he had to keep stopping in between every few words. The poor guy had probably been running from division to division trying to not get roasted. This was going to ruin her day but she wasn't going to say no, she's strict not heartless.

"I think I can get the reviews in by the end of the day." Sasakibe's face lit up, and he gave Nanao a massive hug (which took her by surprise because he was nearly as serous as she is) before thanking her and quickly going off to tell the ninth division.

Nanao at this point was going to kill someone, most likely her captain. Captain Kyoraku had told her that he finished these weeks ago! She should have never believed him! Now she has to spend all day finding him and getting him to do his work! No today was not going to go as well as she had hoped.

After two hours of searching Nanao had yet to find her captain. She has looked all the places he normally hid; the roof, local bars (which took up a large portion of the time. It was quite sad that most of the bartenders knew her name just from her showing up to get her captain), and the cherry groves but he was nowhere to be found. So now Nanao was heading to the thirteenth division hoping that he would be there with Captain Ukitake.

As she got closer Nanao could hear Kiyone and Sentaro arguing but there was nothing new about that. She walked past them (they didn't seem to mind her letting herself in) and entered Captain Ukitake's office where he was sitting at the table enjoying some tea. Nanao bowed and before she could ask the captain (who had a look of deep pity on his face) he pulled out a peace of paper and began to read;

"Kyoraku, being the amazing hard worker he is, has decided to go to the lake so he can relax. You shouldn't go looking for him because the lake is very, very hard to find. Perhaps you should just not do any paperwork today, lovely Nanao-chan."

Captain Ukitake looked up from the paper. Yes her captain wrote him a script. Clearly Ukitake knew how stupid the whole thing sounded, he nodded apologetically, flipped over his script, picked up a pen and began to write.

"These directions should get you to the lake. If they don't work just ask someone in the area, they should know where it is." Nanao and him exchanged weak smiles, and Ukitake gave her the instructions. "Good luck."

"Thank you Captain." And with that Nanao fallowed the first instruction and was off to the 45th.

The 45th West Rukongai was one of the nicer ones. Sure it wasn't a rich area but here everyone had a home that isn't run down. People here didn't fear hallows or any such thing. The 45th was somewhat like average suburbs.

But poor Nanao couldn't pay attention to how nice the area is or the fact that the sun was still shining as it had been all day. Nope all her concentration was on the instructions that she had been given. See the thing about the instructions is they were VERY specific, the problem Nanao saw with that is if someone puts instructions in that much detail it tends to be because there is no room for mistake. So with that Nanao was fallowing the instructions carefully, too bad nothing can work easily for poor Nanao.

"A soul reaper! Oh thank God!" Yes everything would have been too easy indeed. Nanao looked up to see a woman, around 25 she guessed, who looked totally frantic. No this could not end well. "Please you have to help me! I can't find my little Hiro-chan anywhere!" Yes someone out there really hated Nanao.

"Who's 'Hiro-chan'?" Why did she always ask? The woman then proceeded to begin to cry. Nanao can't deal with crying. She tried to be as comforting as possible but that amounted to putting her hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder.

"He's my little... Baby... Boy...!" God now she was going to have to help her...

"It's OK I'll help you find your son." PLEASE STOP CRYING! Please? "What does he look like?"

"He... He has dark hair..." Thank God the crying was letting up. Well kinda. "... And big blue eyes... And he's three years old... An-"

"I'll start looking for him right now." the woman franticly thanked Nanao before running off to continue searching. Nanao closed her eyes and looked for the presence of all children in the are around the age of 3. There was about... 20 or so children that fit that description. Today just kept getting better.

So Nanao went running around looking for the right kid. Well 19 kids later she had yet to find Hiro. Now there was good and bad news. The good was there was only one kid left. The bad was that the kids presence was coming from the woods and the once beautiful sky was now heavy with storm clouds. Nanao couldn't help but hope that the rain would hold off until after she finds the kid.

Naturally she should know better by now because almost that exact moment it began to pour. Of corse. But Nanao got a break this time, for about 30 feet in front of her was an opening in the woods. What was good about this is the little black haired, blue eyed boy playing in the rain. At that moment Nanao was so happy she nearly cried.

Nanao ran to the edge of the field where the thunder and lightning that had began to pick up had unnerved the boy, who was now looking around franticly. Upon evaluation Nanao decided not to move towards the boy in fear he might run, which she couldn't deal with right now.

"H- Hiro!" The boy reacted to the name (it's a good thing cause if this wasn't Hiro Nanao didn't know what she would do). Little Hiro looked around before seeing Nanao and promptly moving over to her.

"Hiya!" Hiro had a big grin on his face, he seemed very proud of himself. Nanao bent down to get at eye level with him.

"Hiro I need to get you back to your mother." Hiro's smile dimmed slightly but nodded and the two of them began to walk back to the town. Before long Hiro stopped walking, and under no circumstances did Nanao want to know why, but she turned to find out anyway.

"I'm tired..." Hiro's voice trailed off and he just lifted his arms signifying that he wanted to be carried. Nanao sighed she was cold, wet and exhausted but if carrying the kid would get her home sooner then she'd do it.

So now, carrying Hiro through rain, she could finally see the end of these woods (Nanao would avoid coming here at all costs for as long as humanly possible). And after what seems like forever Nanao found Hiro's still crying mother who took him, and thanked Nanao about as much as she had ever been thanked. It was at this very moment that Captain Kyoraku came walking out of the woods.

You see Shunsui had been at the lake sense last night. Basically he had figured out that devision reviews had the wrong date on them, so he filled them out on separate paper the night before. He then placed the blank ones on Nanao's desk knowing that she would have to help the frantic Sasakibe who inevitably was going to show up. Then Nanao would come looking for him. Which of corse would send her to Jushiro where he would read the script, leading her to the lake where he would trick his Lovely Nanao-chan into spending the beautiful day with her handsome captain.

However Nanao never showed up and when it began to rain Kyoraku decided to go back (it's a good thing he brought an umbrella eh?). Well on his way back to the division he saw none other than his Nanao-chan soaked to the bone, giving a disheveled woman her also soaking child. As Nanao walked away the little boy and the mother waved to her, she gave a slight wave back but she looked too exhausted to put really effort into it.

"Nanao-chan~" As Kyoraku moved towards her she turned around. The look that she gave him was scary to say the least, Nanao looked like she was going to kill him. Nanao promptly threw the division reviews (which she had left at a store before she ran off in search of Hiro) at Kyoraku hitting him right between the eyes. She then turned and left without looking back.

By the time Shunsui looked back Nanao was gone. Not quite sure what to do Captain Kyoraku went and turned in his division reviews (Lieutenant Sasakibe seemed sure that Nanao would have gotten him to do his work). And went to the nearest bar to figure out his next plan.

Because plan one "Laziness" was not a success.

* * *

Second Chapter :) Hope you like! Tell me what you think! OH! and happy (late) Birthday NANAO!


	3. Chapter 3

Nanao woke up with a monster of a headache. It was raining, cold out, and she still had to get up and go to the office. Today was going to be a pain. But Nanao got up and got ready anyway. If she didn't run the devision who would? _That man_ certainly wouldn't.

Eventually Nanao managed to get to the office, where she found a drunk, passed out Matsumoto. Well of corse, its not like she could get drunk anywhere else. Should she wake her up? Nanao approached her sleeping friend and nudged her lightly with her foot. She was really out. I guess that meant she was staying.

Nanao went into her captain's office where she quickly found all the paperwork that Kyoraku had tried to dispose of the day before. Yes, more for poor Nanao. She went back to her desk and started her work. Three or so hours later Nanao was nearly done with the all the work.

Matsumoto was beginning to stir. She groaned and rolled over. Nanao smirked, she knew how this was going to end. Moments later Matsumoto gasped and sat quickly looking angrily down at her breasts.

"Damn you." She muttered, Nanao didn't bother looking up, this happened waaaay to often. It took a surprising amount of time for Matsumoto to realize where she was. She looked to Nanao trying to justify what she had just said. "They're evil you know."

"I'm sure."

"How come your at the office so late?" Nanao gave her a 'look'. This particular look was saying both that Nanao pitted her and thought she was a total moron. "It's noon isn't it?" Nanao nodded, and Matsumoto sighed. Yet another thing that happened waaaay to often.

Nanao opened her desk drawer and got out some dayquil and took two out which Matsumoto promptly took and swallowed to relieve her headache. Nanao grimaced and took out two more pills.

"It's OK Nanao, I only need two." Nanao glared and swallowed the pills herself. Now that Matsumoto looked at her, she did look kinda under the weather. "Oh what happened?" A dark look swept over Nanao's face, ohhhhh she is pisssssed. Matsumoto took a step back.

"_That man_..." her nails dug into the desk, "_I'll kill him!_" Matsumoto wanted to know, but she didn't. She was weighing the options, either she'll ask, and Nanao might kill her or she wont, and it will have been something reaalllly good.

"Ohhhhhhhh! What did he do?" Maybe she should have sounded less enthusiastic... Nanao still looked pissed.

"So it started when I-" Nanao couldn't continue for a coughing fit had over come her. Matsumoto walked to the other side of the desk and put a hand on her back. Eventually Nanao stopped coughing, she didn't look well. "I-I think I 'm going home..." Her friend nodded in agreement, Nanao works too hard, she even does more work than Torshiro (cause at least Matsumoto does most of her work... eventually).

Matsumoto walk Nanao home, because well Nanao was her best friend. And best friends help each other wether they want help or not. On the way Nanao explained what all had happened the day before. No wonder she got sick being out in the rain and all. Matsumoto left only after making sure Nanao actually went to bed (she had a habit of saying she would and then working instead and in her present condition that was not expectable).

Now Matsumoto was going to have a nice long chat with a mister Kyoraku.

* * *

Hahhhh... Sorry for the wait I've had it done for awile I just kept forgeting to put it up... oops. I'm working harder on making sure all my grammer is correct I hope if its wrong it doesn't put anyone off the story. I'll Update again within the week :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jushiro Ukitake looked over at his best friend who was drunk (and asleep) on the floor of his office. Again. Ukitake had gotten to a point in his life where this type of thing really didn't surprise him. When he entered the office that morning and saw Shunsui past out he simple assumed his harebrained scheme didn't work (which was a tad disappointing but not unexpected).

Jushiro had been watching his friend try and win over Nanao for a wile now. Which was out of character, Kyoraku often would chase after a girl, sleep with her, and then be done with her. Outwardly it would appear that he was chasing after Nanao in the same fashion as all the other girls, But Ukitake knew better. Yes he could see something in the works there even if Kyoraku had yet to discover it. Jushiro Ukitake was positive that his best friend was in love with Ise Nanao, and he knew she was in love with him too. Its a shame that they're oblivious.

Suddenly Kyoraku sat straight up, (Making Ukitake jump at the suddenness of it, this couldn't be good for his health) his eyes wide and darting from side to side like he expected someone to jump out at him.

"Someone's looking for me." Without another word he proceeded to jump out the window and run off. Well, Ukitake could admit that took him by surprise, it must have slipped his mind that his friend had worked for years to perfect the ability to avoid doing work (Why else would so many of his lieutenants quit?). But sure enough, not long after Shunsui left, did an annoyed Matsumoto came running into Jushiro's office.

"Where is he?" She was looking around the room as if a full grown captain who's always wearing bright pink would actually have a place to hide.

"I'm afraid he's not here." He was happy he had never needed to find Shunsui, because you can't find him unless he wants you to. "What's wrong?" She looked at the open window and her face darkened as she had discovered his means of escape. She closed the window, (It was too cold and rainy to have it open anyway) sat down, and turned back to Ukitake.

"Its Kyoraku's fault that Nanao's sick." Oh... Ukitake now saw that she was out looking for him for her friend's sake. It would be unusual for Kyoraku to piss Matsumoto.

"Nanao's sick?" There was genuine concern in his voice.

"Yah, cause she was running around trying to find him yesterday, and then there was some lost kid, and a forest and a lot of rain, and she never got the reviews in so Sasakibe is probably fried someplace an-" Matsumoto had yet to take a breath.

"You mean she never found Shunsui?" He couldn't fallow the rest of the story but that part stuck out.

"No cause she was fallowing your instructions, and then she had to find this kid which took a long time cause there are lots of kids an-" She took a breath. "She didn't see her captain until after she found the lost kid and by that time she was too fed up with everything to bother yelling at him so she threw the reviews at him and went home."

"So what are _you_ doing here then?" Matsumoto shifted her weight slightly and sighed, she looked like she just woke up.

"I wanted to hear his side of the story._ Before I kill him_." The last part was muttered under her breath. Ukitake was both amused and really not.

"I know some of his plan..." Matsumoto looked excited now, probably not a good thing... Ukitake sighed. "Umm... Ok well Shunsui found out that the date on the devision review was off, so he filed it out on some other paper and put the blank ones on Nanao's desk..." he really couldn't remember all the details... "... And he tried to get Nanao to come look for him so she'll spend the whole day with him at some lake..." He sighed and looked to Matsumoto with a confused look, he shrugged. Really had no idea what his friend was aiming for.

They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time when something suddenly hit Ukitake. Well at least Kyoraku doesn't know Nanao is sick that wouldn't end well... Wait... He doesn't know she's sick... Matsumoto instantly noticed the pained look on Ukitake's face.

"What is it?"

"Shunsui has _TWO_ plans."

* * *

I told you I would get it up before the end of the week :) I hoped you enjoyed and I will update again soon. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoraku was getting ready for his next big plan "Drunkenness". This was fool proof he knew it! It was simple really, when ever he passed out drunk at a bar they call Nanao and she takes him home! But if all the keys to his house went missing then Nanao would have no choice but to take him back to her house! Shunsui had gone and hid all the keys (His set along with, Jushiro's, Nanao's, and whoever else had managed to get one over time).

So Shunsui had gone to the nearest bar to have a drink. Surprisingly enough Nanao had yet to show up and try to get him to do his work (it was almost seven now and not a word). Kyoraku just assumed that today was just his day and this was a sign that everything was going to work perfectly.

After and hour or so Kyoraku decided he was suitably drunk and proceeded to 'pass out'. Just as he did (which he fell out of sight of the door) he heard someone come running in.

"Have you seen Kyoraku?" Juu? Why was he looking for me? He sounded kinda mad...perhaps more worried... Shunsui decided not to get up.

"Nope haven't seen him." Good ol' bartender was always on the side of his most frequent customer. Kyoraku could hear his friend turn and rush out. He couldn't help but wonder what was so important. But he had to stick to the plan.

The bartender walked over and looked at the 'passed out' captain. He'll send out one of his people to go get his lieutenant, how she can deal with her drunk captain was beyond him. Shunsui smiled to himself as one of the guys went to get his lovely Nanao.

* * *

Kyo enjoyed his job. Well not really, but there were worse jobs than working at a bar. Captain Kyoraku was definitely his favorite regular cause every time he passed out Kyo got to leave work and find Nanao to lug her captain home. This was good cause he got to take as long as he wanted to find her and he still gets payed.

Today was different cause Kyo couldn't find Nanao anywhere. From what he has seen she normally would be at the office (which she wasn't), or at SWA meeting (which once again she wasn't but that scary kid with pink hair was and it took a good 30 minuets to get back out of there). So now he was trying to find her house (apartment) which was hard cause he knew the building but not the room so he just had to go from door to door (which was still ok cause at least it wasn't work).

Eventually Kyo knocked on door 203, no one answered and he started to leave when the door opened to reveal Nanao. Nanao was looking very pale, with the exception of her noes and eyes which where red, in short she looked sick. Before Kyo could even open his mouth she knew what he was going to say.

"He's passed out again?"

"Yes..."

"He's on his own." Nanao turned and went back in her apartment without another word. Kyo couldn't help but wonder what he is supposed to do now. He decided just to go back to the bar. It's not really his problem.

* * *

Kyoraku was still lying on the floor of the bar when the man who had been sent to get Nanao came back. He went over and began talking to the bartender and Shunsui couldn't hear what they were saying. Before long the bartender walked over to him gave him a soft kick.

"Looks like your on your own this time captain." What? Nanao wasn't coming for him? Why? Was she still mad about yesterday? Kyoraku's mind wasn't working right (he had consumed a ridiculous amount of alcohol) maybe he should apologize... Yes thats what he'll do! Shunsui jumped up from where he lay (Causing both the bartender and Kyo to jump) which didn't work well and he had to grab onto the bar to keep is balance. And with that Kyoraku was off in search Nanao.

* * *

After a long time, or was it? Shunsui couldn't really tell, he had gotten more drunk than he had originally planed, making find Nanao's house quite difficult (To be perfectly honest he had yet to figure out how he showed up here). But he had made it to Nanao's doorstep none the less. He knocked...

No one answered. He knocked again. "Naaaanannnaoooooo~" It was kinda cold outside... "Naaannnaaaooo..." The world was spinnin, "Nanao?" Was the floor getting closer? Nahhh...

Nanao opened the door just in time to see her captain pass out on her doorstep. She turned and walked back into her apartment. She came back a minute later with a blanket that she threw sloppily over the her captain before going back inside, closing the door and going back to bed. The was only one thought in her head as she drifted into a hazy sleep;

Moron.

* * *

Ahhhh It looked so much longer before I uploaded it! Anyway, I hope you injoyed the chapter, I should have another up soon. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews they mean a lot :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoraku woke the next morning (Of corse 2 in the afternoon isn't really morning but it was to him.) to find himself lying on a cold concrete ground, his head ached. He stretched, and slowly stood up causing the blanket on him to fall to the ground.

Wait...Blanket? Where did that come from? Shunsui examined the navy blue blanket, it wasn't his thats for sure... It dawned on him that he didn't know where he was, he looked around. Kyoraku was out side room 203... Wait 203? That was Nanao's room... How did he get here? Nanao didn't pick him up from the bar... He looked back to the blanket...Was this Nanao's? Kyoraku smiled, it smelled like his lovely Nanao-chan...

Why didn't she pick him up yesterday? Was she really mad him still? He turned in the reports... The thought of Nanao not just being annoyed but legitimately mad at him made his heart hurt. He still had to find her to apologize. Lets see... Around 2 on a Thursday... Nanao would be at SWA meeting! And with that he was off to find his lovely lieutenant.

* * *

Wow... Byakuya really had a nice house... Yes Shunsui Kyoraku was wandering around Byakuya Kuchiki's house looking for the SWA meeting. The place was so big it was a no wonder Kuchiki couldn't find where the meetings had been taking place. "Could you please tell me what your doing in _my_ _house_?" Kyoraku had just turned the corner to find none other than the owner of the estate crouching by the wall with a plank of wood, nails, and a hammer. He did not look happy to say the least.

"I was just looking for-" Byakuya's face darkened. Was everyone going to just wander around his house uninvited? But, maybe he could use his colleague as a way to find where they were hiding... Shunsui took a step back from the rich captain, the kid looked absolutely evil.

"Oh Yachiru! You have a visitor!" Byakuya was looking around as if she was literally going to come out of the walls. But true enough a opening in the wall to Kyoraku's left appeared and none other than the small pink haired lieutenant came out of it. She smiled.

"Shun-shun! You came to help with our baking didn't you!" Yachiru grabbed Shunsui's arm and pulled him through the opening (nearly causing him to drop the navy blanket that he was STILL holding) in the wall before it closed. Byakuya's eye twitched slightly and he went to work on boarding up yet ANOTHER passage way.

* * *

Kyoraku had found himself in room that resembled that of a kitchen where the SWA had began to assemble. While normally they would have protested the fact he was there, they all left it assuming that Nanao would take care of him when she showed up. Eventually only two people were missing (much to Kyoraku's misfortune Nanao and Matsumoto where the ones who had yet to show up) and their president decided to start anyway.

"Nana said we're out of money, so we're gunna bake cookies and make people eat them! OK?" She smiled, no one was going to try and explain the concept of a bake sale to her_ again. _

Impending Doom.

Kyoraku could feel impending doom. He turned to the doorway where Matsumoto stood. He wasn't sure what he did but he knew that he had to get out of the kitchen fast, there was far to many potential weapons in there. She looked mad. REALLY MAD. Escape root he needed to find an escape root... "Shunsui..." She was getting closer... He was franticly looking for a way out. "I think we need to have a little chat..." Hah! There was a path to the door!

He flash stepped through the door, past an angry Byakuya, and away all with an angry Rangiku Matsumoto right behind him.

* * *

Ah! Sorry it's so short! The next one will be longer I promise. Hope you liked it anyway :)


	7. Chapter 7

Shunsui was running through the divisions like a mad man. Why? Because he was being fallowed by a very angry Matsumoto. Why? He had no idea, but he wasn't planning to stick around to find out. Kyoraku needed and idea and fast, he had already ran through the seventh, eighth, and was mid way through the ninth, he was going to run out of divisions soon.

But a plan came to Kyoraku, and it was quite simple really, the tenth devision was next, which meant he was going to pass the Hitsuguya kid. Shiro was nearly as strict as his Nanao-chan and he would not put up with this tom foolery. On the way into the tenth Kyoraku paused by one of the seated officers (who jumped significantly at the flamboyant captain who suddenly appeared before him).

"Which way to Shiro's office?" Shiro? The fifth seat was starting to panic, the captain looked as if he had been running. What if this was an emergency? Shunsui could see the panic in the seated officers eyes, he didn't have time for this Rangiku was catching up. "Captain Hitsuguya's office where is it?" The tenth seat looked relieved to know what the captain was talking about.

"Uhh... Down the hall, its the last door on the left." Kyoraku ran past the seated officer and into the last room on the _right, _a broom closet. He waited in silence until he could hear Matsumoto's voice. "Where'd he go!" Pause "Where'd Captain Kyoraku go!" That kid out front didn't do well under pressure thats for sure.

"H-he went to the captain's office..." Poor kid, it must be stressful to be yelled at by high ranking officers. Shunsui could hear her run into her captains office, he held his breath.

"Captain! Have you seen-"

"Matsumoto... What exactly are you doing?" The little captain didn't sound happy.

"I was just looking for-"

"Aren't you supposed to be at you SWA meeting?"

"Yes but when I got there-"

"If your not going to go to the meeting then you need to finish your paper work."

"But captain this is important!" What if she reasons with him? Kyoraku decided he needed to get out of there real fast. He opened the closet quietly, (though it wouldn't make much of a difference the heads of the tenth division where arguing rather loudly.) and slowly began to sneak away.

"Umm... Captain Kyoraku! Captain Hitsuguya's office is to the left not right!" No! Bad tenth seat. BAD. Rangiku and her captain both looked out into the hall to see everyone's favorite captain standing there. He had been soooo close, and now he was going to have to run again. So off he went quickly fallowed by Matsumoto, who was fallowed by Toshiro. Today just kept getting better.

* * *

Now Shunsui Kyoraku was running again. Much to his own dismay his situation had not gotten better from earlier that day. But he had hope, for he was now approaching the thirteenth division, where his best friend was sure to help him (which was good cause the two high ranking officers were RIGHT behind him).

He ran into the division and took a sharp left (sliding slightly on the floor) and ran straight into Jushiro Ukitake's office on the far end of the hall. His friend looked slightly shocked as he entered the room. Kyoraku turned to his friend, opened his mouth, and-

Was promptly tackled by an angry Matsumoto. Captain Hitsugaya entered the room last, and at a normal pace, he wondered slightly why he had bothered coming along. There was never a dull moment with the drunken captain of the eighth. However the youngest captain had never seen his lieutenant so angry with the man. So whatever was going on would surely prove interesting.

Ukitake looked at the scene in his office, his friend had stopped struggling and was lying on the floor with a very unhappy Matsumoto on him. The 'Shiros' exchanged glances before looking back to the two on the floor.

At this point Shunsui knew he didn't stand a chance. His friend would help him hide from people but he would never pull Rangiku off his back so he could escape. He sighed. Maybe he should just find out what he did... He looked to Juu who frowned slightly before speaking. "Matsumoto... I don't think he knows."

"Hpmf." Rangiku rolled off Kyoraku so she was sitting across the table from Ukitake. Hitsugaya looked between them before sitting on the side of the table in between them. Shunsui sat up, he had no idea what was going on. Matsumoto looked back over her right shoulder to him, "Nanao's sick and it's your fault."

"Wait...What?" Nanao-chan was sick... and it was HIS fault...? The young captain looked more intrigued into the conversation than he was before.

"You had her running all over the place to find you... In the rain..." Ukitake was being as angry as he could. It definitely wasn't his strong point. Toshiro's eyebrows went up and he looked to the flamboyant captain for his response.

"Nanao's sick...?" Kyoraku's grip on the navy blue blanket tightened (yes he was in fact still holding it) and he looked to the floor. The others expressions softened. Rangiku and Jushiro exchanged glances.

"You should go take care of her." Ukitake looked down at the paper work, trying his hardest not to give away their plan. Shunsui looked up seeming less depressed. He then frowned.

"But how do I get into her house...?" Sure he could break in but something told him that it wouldn't help his case.

"Here take a key." All three soul reapers sitting at the table had spoken and taken out a key simultaneously. Apparently Kyoraku was the only one in the room without one. While Matsumoto wasn't surprised by the fact that Jushiro had a key she was puzzled that her captain had one too. Everyone in the room stared at the short captain.

"Nanao thought you would loose yours," He looked to his lieutenant, "and she expected you," Glance to Kyoraku, "To steal Captain Ukitake's, so she gave me one just in case."

"I think it would be safer if I took yours..." Shunsui reached across the table and took Toshiro's key. And with that he was off. Matsumoto filled the silence first.

"He better not mess this up."

* * *

Burnnoticegirl30157 Told me to hurry up and update so I did :) Hope you guys like it. I loved writhing this chapter, I dunno why though... Next chapter should be up closer to Monday but you never know I might have it up earlyer :)


	8. Chapter 8

Nanao had been in and out of a hazy sleep all night. She had woke up this morning feeling worse than the day before. She took more medicine and went back to bed, where she fell into a light unpleasant sleep.

* * *

Kyoraku carefully opened the door to Nanao's house. This was the first time he had ever really got a good look at where his lovely lieutenant lived. He had glanced in before but he had never been invited, well he hadn't been invited this time either... Shunsui glanced around the living room area, there was a small couch on the far wall with a coffee table in front of it. There was bookshelves built into the walls, and they were all completely filled. The place was neat, which wasn't shocking considering that is was Nanao's house after all.

Shunsui walked to the doorway to the left of the room, and glanced in. The room was dark, but he was sure he could make out a sleeping in Nanao in the bed on the far side of the room. "Nanao?" She didn't stir, he walked closer. He reached the bed and realized she didn't have a blanket, he put the navy blue blanket he had been carrying with him over his lieutenant, and went back into the main room. He'd be there to take care of her when she woke up.

* * *

Nanao woke with a horrible headache. She sat up wincing slightly, she needed some medicine. She paused, when did she get this blanket? Nanao was sure it wasn't here when she fell asleep... Her stomach growled. When was the last time she ate? It must have been breakfast yesterday... So Nanao rolled out of bed and proceeded to got to the kitchen.

"Nanao! Your up!" Oh god. Nanao jumped a good three feet in the air, she looked over to her couch where none other than her own captain was sitting. Shunsui got up and moved over to where Nanao was standing, putting is hand to her frowned slightly she felt feverish.

"Sir?" Nanao stepped back from him. "What are you doing here?" He grinned.

"Why I've come to take care of my lovely Nanao-chan!" Of corse. How did he get in the apartment anyway?

"Thats really not necessary. I can take care of my self." Nanao's stomach growled again, louder than before. Nanao prayed that he didn't hear it.

"I know I can go make you something to eat!" Darn.

"I can cook for myself." Kyoraku frowned.

"No. Your sick. Go sit down."

'But-"

"Sit." Nanao frowned, he was being ridiculous she was fully capable of taking care of herself. She walked over and sat on the couch. Nanao hoped that her captain wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Kyoraku was smiling triumphantly as he entered the kitchen. He was rather proud of himself, he had gotten Nanao to sit down and let him make her dinner. Too bad he had no idea what to make. So he began looking through the cabinets, and the fridge. Shunsui was having some trouble finding something that would make suitable meal for his lieutenant. Sure there was plenty of food, just not what he was looking for.

Hmmm... There it is! Kyoraku reached for the item in the back of the last cabinet. He smiled. Perfect.

* * *

Kyoraku remerged from the kitchen about 10 minutes later holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He seemed quite proud of himself. He walked over and sat on the couch next to Nanao. He dipped the spoon in the hot soup, blew on it so it cooled, and turned to Nanao waiting for her to open her mouth so he could feed her. Nanao was not amused.

"Sir, I can feed myself." Kyoraku didn't respond, he continued to hold the spoon in front of Nanao's mouth. "Sir...?" He sat still, smiling like an idiot. Nanao's stomach growled, the soup smelled really good... Shunsui's smile grew as reluctantly Nanao opened her mouth, and he began to feed his lovely lieutenant.

Nanao's face was red as her captain fed her, did he really have to feed her? Kyoraku was still grinning like a mad man, his Nanao-chan looked so cute! He was so distracted that he didn't notice that he had in fact fed Nanao all of the soup and that the bowl was now empty.

Nanao stood up and walked back into her bedroom, emerging moments later with medicine in her hand, she walked into the kitchen. Shunsui had to think of something to say. Nanao came back holding a glass of water, she paused in the doorway. "How are you feeling Nanao-chan?" How original. Kyoraku mentally kicked himself. Nanao took her medicine before looking over to her captain.

"Who's key did you steal?" Kyoraku frowned. Was she mad?

"I didn't steal a key." She raised an eyebrow. "I was given a key." She sighed slightly she would have to have a talk with some people when she got better. Nanao was annoyed, but not so much at Shunsui but at herself. Despite the fact that she had slept all day she still felt tired. The idea of going back to bed wasn't appealing but really she didn't have much of a choice.

"How are you feeling Nanao-chan?"

"Tired." Kyoraku got up and walked over to where Nanao stood. He put his arm around her shoulders, and smiled to her.

"You should go to bed then." She nodded slightly and the two of them walked into her bedroom. Nanao crawled into bed, and Shunsui covered her up with the navy blanket. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Nanao-chan."

* * *

Here's the next chapter! It was hard to write! Anyway. I hope you enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9

Nanao woke with a start. Glancing out the window she could see that it was dark out, if she had to guess she would say its two, three in the morning. Nanao's stomach flipped. Oh God. She jumped up from her bed, and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Shunsui awoke to the sound of retching. He glanced around the dark room, he was at Nanao's house, Kyoraku quickly put the two things together. He got up from the couch where he had been sleeping, and headed into Nanao's bedroom. She wasn't there, he could have guessed that much. Shunsui turned and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was bright from the light reflecting off the white tiles. Kyoraku squinted as he entered. He waited near the door way for a moment until his eyes adjusted. When he could finally see he quickly headed over to his lovely Nanao-chan, who was nearing by the toilet to his right.

Nanao lurched forward as her body ridded itself of the soup she had been fed earlier. Shunsui sat down beside her and pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Soon she leaned back, sitting. Poor Nanao was pale. Shunsui got up and wetted a washcloth and handed it to Nanao. She wiped her mouth, "Thanks." She muttered.

Much to Nanao's surprise Kyoraku turned and left the bathroom. Her heart sank a little. But he reentered the room a few minutes later holding a glass of water that he then handed to his lieutenant. She gave him a small smile, and drank the water. "You should go get some sleep." She shook her head, and turned so she had her back to the wall, leaning on it. He frowned slightly and sat down next to her.

It became apparent to him that Nanao didn't want to leave the bathroom in fear that she'd be sick again. Shunsui looked over at his Nanao-chan sitting beside him deep in thought. He'd happily sit here with her in silence though. It was odd, the more Kyoraku thought about it he realized that he had been chasing after his lieutenant for years. Of corse the thought of him chasing after any girl for so long seemed out of character. But then again Nanao wasn't any woman.

Nanao really was something, She held the record for the longest time being his lieutenant, everyone else would had given up by now. But he had never really seen her give up on anything. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Loved? Kyoraku paused, he had never really put much thought into it. It had started more as a game than anything, you know flirt with the pretty new lieutenant until she gives in to his charm or transfers (The former happened more often than you would believe). Nanao ignored his flirting though, which wasn't completely unheard of, but no matter what he did she would just scold him and tell him to get back to work.

It bothered him to say the least. It wasn't so much that Nanao didn't seem to like him, it was that he really cared what she thought of him. The woman at the bars told him to ignore her, they all said that she was plain and that it didn't matter what Nanao thought. Shunsui didn't get what they meant, what Nanao thinks means the world to him, and under no circumstances was his lovely lieutenant plain.

So... He guessed he did love Nanao, he'd be lost without her. Just the thought of being without her made his heart hurt. So now sitting beside Nanao he was happy cause there was no where he'd rather be.

Nanao was thinking of their relationship much like how Kyoraku was. Unlike her captain she had known that she loved him for some time now. It was just her luck that the man she fell in love with was a womanizing drunk. Sometimes she wondered if it would be easier if he didn't pay any attention to her, but no he fallowed her around giving her gifts, and poetry. It hurt to tell the truth, he wasn't serious, he just wanted to sleep with her just like all the other woman.

The only person she had told was Matsumoto, and Nanao never really intended to tell her but her friend but she insisted they were best friends and best friends tell each other things. Rangiku had grinned at her friend, and much to Nanao's dismay teased her for a good while about it. Soon enough Matsumoto realized that the whole thing really bothered her friend she laid off cause she was a good friend.

Kyoraku was one of the only people who had ever bothered trying to get to know her, and that meant the world to Nanao. It was no wonder she had fallen in love with him. So yes she was enjoying sitting by her captain, but she was trying her best to act otherwise.

Nanao glanced over at her captain from the corner of her eye. Shunsui was looking down at her smiling like an idiot. She looked away quickly. She stared at the white wall opposite to her, contemplating what to say. "Why?" Kyoraku tilted his head slightly still looking at Nanao.

"Why what Nanao-chan?" She sighed slightly and looked back to Shunsui.

"Why...why would you bother coming here?" He frowned slightly and put his arm around Nanao's shoulders.

"Cause I wanted to take care of my Nanao-chan!" She frowned.

"I mean _why_." He paused. Kyoraku smiled, leaned over and kissed Nanao on the forehead.

"Because I love you Nanao." Kyoraku's grin widened as he watched her face turn an impressive shade of red. His Nanao-chan looked so cute. At this point he was just happy that she hadn't hit him.

"But..." Nanao was lost for words. Should she...tell him...? Was he joking...? She wouldn't even know what to say to him. As if it wasn't hard enough to think in a situation like this anyway, but Nanao was exhausted too. But... but he seemed serious... She leaned over and rested her head on Kyoraku's shoulder, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I...I love you too."

Shunsui Kyoraku was admittedly shocked. He had hoped that she loved him but he didn't really think that she would. He couldn't help but smile. He looked down at Nanao, she looked tired. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty tired as well. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Goodnight Nanao-chan."

* * *

This chapter was hard to write. ARGGG. Anyway I hope you like. I think there will be one more chapter after this. And of corse I did the most romantic thing I can mangage and it takes place in a bathroom. Wow I think big don't I? Anyway... Yeah next cahpter shold be up within the week.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey come on! Wake up!" Jushiro Ukitake liked to consider himself normal. But if he was normal he wouldn't be woken up by Rangiku Matsumoto at 4 in the morning. God he wished he was normal. He squinted and looked up at her.

"Uhh... Rangiku...?" Slowly Ukitake's eyes began to adjust to the light, sitting beside him was Matsumoto bright eyed and bushy tailed. The longer he looked at her the more apparent it became that she had consumed way more caffeine than any person should.

"Come on Juuuuuuu~!" She nudged him, "We have to get moving now!" Jushiro sighed.

"What for?" Matsumoto grinned.

"Pictures of corse!" Rangiku lifted her camera up so Ukitake could see it. To be honest he still didn't have any idea what she was talking about. Matsumoto looked at the confused captain before continuing. "Pictures of Shunsui and Nanao!" Jushiro raised an eyebrow inquisitively. She sighed. "Well ether Nanao killed him...OR... She didn't." Her grin increased at the last part. "Ether way I'm going to need pictures."

"Oh... Ok just give me a minute..." He rolled out of bed, and went to change. But when he saw that Matsumoto wasn't leaving he just put his captains hori over what he had worn to bed and fallowed Rangiku out of his home.

The walk to Nanao's apartment was quick, which Ukitake was grateful for because it was a cold morning. Jushiro put his hand up to knock on the door but Rangiku stopped him and shook her head and before taking out a key and putting it in the door. Quietly the pair entered the apartment. Matsumoto instantly going off in the direction of the bedroom, Ukitake on the other hand already felt guilty about being in Nanao's apartment without her permission and decided to stay in the main room.

But before he knew it he could hear the clicking of Rangiku taking pictures. Being human Ukitake wound up fallowing the sound to se what was so picture worthy. Matsumoto grinned at Jushiro as he entered the bathroom.

For there on the floor was none other than the captain and lieutenant of the eight division, arms locked. Nanao's head rested on Shunsui's shoulder and Kyoraku's head on top of of Nanao's. Jushiro smiled.

Because Shunsui Kyoraku was a smart man. Yes. An oblivious one...? Perhaps. But if he was any other way everyones lives would be a little less... Bright... Especially for his lovely Nanao-chan. And with that Matsumoto took one finally picture before the two of them excited silently from the apartment.

They had some photo's to get developed

**End**

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHhhhhhhh

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! Soooooooo sorry! Not only is this really late but its really short :( But this is the end. I hope you guys don't totaly hate it. Any final reviews would be apperciated. Anyway, I should get working on some other stuff... Through if you have a request or anything just send me a message! :) Yep...

Now I'm just rambling... Oh well.


End file.
